moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet O'Haira
Scarlet O'Haira the Fluffy Snuggler is an Uncommon Moshling in the Mythies set. They are a red teddy bear who loves hugs. Combination Biography Frankly my dears, Fluffy Snugglers don’t give a flying gooberry about silly ol' Moshling collectors like me. They're too busy snuggling each other. In fact these happy little hairballs just adore hugging and being loved, even if the thing they’re hugging can’t return the favour. I've seen hugging lamp posts for hours on end. And I once woke up in my tent to find a few cosying up around my feet. Not that I'm complaining because they are incredibly warm. And with all that fluff it's hard to resist snuggling them back. Mmm, fluffy! Mini Bio Frankly my dears, Fluffy Snugglers don’t give a flying gooberry about anything apart from snuggling each other. In fact these happy little hairballs love hugging 24/7, even if the thing they’re hugging can’t return the favour: lamp-posts, trees, random strangers, you name it. You might even wake up with a few Snugglers cosying up to your feet. Mmm! Character Encyclopedia Main Loving and loveable Scarlet O'Haira and fellow flaming-red Fluffy Snugglers are easy to spot, but it's a complete Moshling mystery as to where the cuddly critters come from. These friendly balls of fluff are happy huggers, who just want to turn every Moshi's frown upside down! Warm and fuzzies Affectionate Fluffy Snugglers will hug everyone and everything, whether they like it or not! These Mythies will even give lampposts and trees a squeeze! You may also find these extremely warm-spirited fuzzy furballs cheering you on - using their fluffy selves as pompoms, of course! All snuggled up! Quite frankly my Moshi dears, Scarlet O'Haira doesn't give a gooberry about anything other than cosying up with fellow Fluffy Snugglers. Cute! Data File Moshling type: Mythies Species: Fluffy Snuggler Habitat: No Moshi knows Mythie mates: Shambles, Long Beard, Jessie Notes * Extra soft and furry, for your cuddling comfort! * Arms out, ready for a warm embrace! The Official Collectable Figures Guide These happy, huggy hairballs are lovin' the huggin'! In fact, they'll hug anything - trees, buildings, random people minding their own business - frankly my dears, they're really not fussy! Habitat You'd think being bright red would make Fluffy Snugglers easy to spot but I've yet to discover where they come from. Maybe I should just ask? Traits Personality Loving, cuddly, warm. Likes Hugging and pom-poms. Dislikes Frowns and naked flames. Trivia *Scarlet O'Haira might be based on the Sasquatch, a cryptid-like fellow Mythies set member Jessie and Shambles. *Their name is a pun on Scarlet O'Hara from the movie Gone with the Wind. **The intro sentence of the biography: "Frankly my dears, Fluffy Snugglers don’t give a flying gooberry" is a reference to the famous line "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn" from said film. *Fluffy Snugglers come in varying colours of fur. *Scarlet O'Haira was mentioned in The Daily Growl saying they raided Roary Scrawl's Fridge. *Cuddly Wibbles seem to like Fluffy Snugglers. *Fluffy Snugglers seem to be the only Moshling species to not have a specific habitat. It's possible that they are from space. *In SWF files, Scarlet O'Haira is simply called "Scarlet". *Her dislike of naked flames refers to the fact that teddy bears are flammable. *She is based off of the Care Bears 80's teddy bear series. Gallery In-Game Animations Scarlet O'Haira animation.gif Scarlet O'Haira animation 2.gif Scarlet O'Haira animation 3.gif Scarlet O'Haira animation 4.gif SOHLeft.png SOHRight.png SOH1.png SOH6.png SOH9.png SOH11.png Scarlet All Views.png Merchandise Figures Scarlet O'Haira figure normal.jpg Scarlet O'Haira figure gold.jpg Scarlet O'Haira figure safari.png|Moshlings Gone Wild Collector card s4 scarlet o'haira.png Countdown card s4 scarlet o'haira.jpg Mash Up cards TC Scarlet O'Haira series 3.png TC Scarlet O'Haira series 4.png Other Scarlet 2.jpg Scarlet O'Haria Info.jpg ScarletOHairaHawaiian.png|Moshling Rescue! Hawaiian Scarlet O'Haira Category:Mythies Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Uncommon Moshlings Category:Moshlings